comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
M-Theory
Retired Marvel OC | Character Existence Retracted Race (male) is the lead guitarist for a (mostly) Gothic band called Dark Evolution. He is quiet, and rarely ever speaks. He is the mystery figure of the group, and one of the founders of the band. He also writes most of the music for the band players. He never seems to betray much emotion, but it is said by his fans that they can hear his guitar crying out to them. Racey (female) is a Goth or raver depending on her mood. She sometimes sings when she gets a chance, but it is an acquired taste because of her whiskey, rough sounding voice (think a little like Macy Grey). It certainly won't make her popular in mainstream, but some people really enjoy her. M-Theory is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. She is a tech girl, there to offer support to those that need it. Background Racey Walker was born to Ralph and Rachel Walker. They had a good marriage at first, young and fresh faced, just out of high school. They were both only eighteen when Racey was born. The marriage quickly turned sour however in just a few short years. The financial problems, Ralph's drinking, Rachel's cheating and money spending, being a mother full time and trying to work a graveyard shift job was hard on Rachel. Ralph worked 9-5 and still couldn't be home half the time. Eventually, the two divorced and Racey at the age of 4 began to live with her mother and grandparents. By the time Racey was 6; her mother had already run away from home to be with her latest boyfriend, a motorcycle trip across the U.S. She never came back. Her grandparents took their duty seriously but there was no real love. School was a chance to get away from her overly strict grandparents, to live life a little. When Racey began to show an interest in music at the age of ten, she was enrolled in piano classes. The only time her grandparents really went out of their way to spend money on her beyond what was required. Her teacher was an old lady that smelled of moth balls, and had little patience for the child, though her teacher - Miss Rohrer - was of a generous heart, even with her lack of patience. Miss Rohrer would give her pieces of candy for good behavior, let her practice her singing even though Miss Rohrer said it gave her a headache, and let the girl stay and play as long as the grandparents allowed, only charging for the lesson itself. If Racey had kept with it, she might have proved quite talented, but as she began to progress through middle school she discovered the guitar. Eight grade she got to learn in school the acoustic guitar and found she loved it. She began begging for a guitar, but her grandparents would not hear of it. Racey spoke to Miss Rohrer about her problem, and the old lady said she would speak to some people to see what could be done. That is when Racey began working for a number of older ladies and gentleman, doing chores about their houses and yards that they no longer had the strength or ability to do. It was not pleasant work, but it paid well enough. And if a couple was a little short on cash, they provided her with snacks and sodas she could take to school (hiding them from her grandparents who forbid them), which Racey also find as a treat. That is the thing with Racey. She may not be Miss Compassionate, but she is far from cruel. She is not afraid of hard work, but it does not mean she has to enjoy it. Racey is practical, she learned it at a young age when she had no one to depend on for comfort or love but herself. People had thorns, and she had to watch out for them. While taking acoustic guitar classes in high school, Racey showed great promise. And by the time she was in tenth grade, she was able to afford her first guitar, getting a basic electric guitar and a cheap amp. She even convinced her music teacher to let her lock it up at school so her grandparents would not find out. Racey talent grew, and later that year, she began to sense things when she played. She could sense the amps inner workings; adjust the gauges for the better sound without even touching it. Discovery was an accident, and soon she was able to reach out further, sense the announcement systems in the school, the computers in the lab on the other side of the wall, the wall clocks and more. It was frightening at first and for a week Racey refused to play. The teacher did not know what to think at first, but decided Racey was depressed school was letting out. Normally she would not dare make an offer to spend any of her summer vacation with a student, but she knew Racey had a tough home life and had no place to keep her guitar. She offered to store it at her house and Racey could visit her and play it in her basement. Racey forgot her worries and grew excited. Over the summer and the next two years, her life was consumed by music. Her music teacher, Andre had to constantly scold her about paying attention to her other academics unless she wanted to flunk. She almost did her senior year when she actually found a group of people for a band, including Rose, a bass player. The band started playing for keg parties and even weddings of family and friends of friends to start off with. When they got their first club gig, a local thing they were not even old enough to attend it still. It did not stop them since they were only performing and not partying. The time the band consumed grew, to the point that some of the members had to drop out. That is when Keith showed up to be a vocalist, older than the rest of the group. He heard them play and actually was serious about becoming a musician professionally. Still, he had a previous drug problem that got him kicked out of his last band and needed a second chance. Racey offered it to him. They needed a few months break though, because Rose threatened to quick herself if Racey flunked high school. So Racey was forced to concentrate on school work and study. Not having the constant band practices, gave Racey additional time she did not always spend studying. She began to explore her powers, and actually started tinkering. She borrowed books from the school library and public library and began to read willingly for the first time in her life. Still, she passed by the skin of her teeth and was then promptly kicked out of her grandparents' house. Racey moved in with Rose and began working part-time at a repair shop in town for money. They fixed things from clocks to computers, and other random electronics. In the end, the band came first. With practice and getting people to do fill-ins for the keyboard and drums, the next six months proved hard and often wasteful. Two girls, one guy and fill-ins? The band earned no respect. That was when Racey decided to bind her breasts and show up to a showing as a guy. It went off, big. People treated her differently, showed more respect and interest, girls crowded about her thinking she was neat by being so quiet, and their jobs increased. When they began to send in recordings to record labels about three months later, but it still took another four months of attempts to land their first record deal and then some minor touring after that. There is talk of their second record and a music video in the works, and this is progress. There is already a cult following for the group, and now that Racey, Rose and Keith got to move to New York City - all living together for affordability, their hopes are high. Rose is likely the closest thing to a friend Racey has, and the two are often seen as two peas in a pod. As Race, there are often rumors that the two are dating because of how Rose hangs on Race. Still, Rose doesnt know Racey is a mutant. New York City is often seen as the mutant center for mutants. Perhaps it is because of being close to D.C., the Friends of Humanity activity and the media coverage on mutants and heroes. Still, it is a place Racey is drawn to. She has been eating up information about mutants in the news and internet a few last two months before their first record deal, learning about philosophies and scientific studies. Though often lacking, there are some things to go on. What if she is the next evolutional state for humanity? That is what gave her the idea for a new name for the band, Dark Evolution. Racey thought it might draw the attention of recording studios and suggested that the recording studios in NYC get to hear them first. She wanted to go to that city. But now that she is there, what does she do? Personality * Loner: Racey is a bit of a loner. This has happened over time, the repeated betrayals, and the abuse she has suffered in the past. It is not because she enjoys being a loner that she is like this, but rather for self-protection. Life is hard, and she has learned that you just have to stand on your own two feet and do not depend on others. * Pro-Mutant: Racey tries to keep it quiet because of publicity issues, but not only is she a mutant but she is pro-mutant. She likes her abilities, she is even proud of them. She because a tinker because of them. She believes the propaganda on the street that mutants are the next evolution stage, and actually named the band after this belief. * Passionate: Racey hides her passionate side a lot of times. But she wants to live life big; she wants to scream out from the top of the tallest building that she is alive. Her music reflects her passion, her love of life, even if the rest of the time she is silent or at least quiet about it. * Musician: Just like those passionate about computers, history, etc she can get lost into her own little world. It does not mean she ignores life or the rest of the world, just that at times, she feels the draw to write music, play music, or just BE the music. A lot of people would not understand except perhaps as an abstract concept. She might forget to eat dinner as she works with music or shower sometimes, or even just take a piss until she almost goes in her pants and has to run to the bathroom. * Survivalist: Racey is a survivalist. It is not that she is amoral, or feels the end justifies the means; she just does not care if it means survival. Stealing to gain food or using violence to save a life just does not bother her. Now, stealing so she can buy a leather jacket she does not need? That would not be survival, and would go against her grain. Logs *2010-07-05 - An Introduction to Brotherhood - Making a visit to a Brotherhood of Mutants safe house, Racey bites off more than she realizes with Magnus. *2010-07-24 - A New Brotherhood Member - Visiting the Brotherhood safe house, Racey decides to officially join the team as tech support. *2010-08-07 - Who is the Ho? - After band practice - not band camp - Race and Anessa get to know each other a little better. *2010-08-07 - Art and the Eyes of the Beholders - The Brotherhood go to take a look at Iain's artwork. *2010-08-07 - Scare Tactics - Race shows up and causes michief before attending an art gallery. After wards he gets a phone call, and Anessa agrees to meet with Race. She gets one heck of a scare before seriously checking out the Brotherhood. *2010-08-08 - Welcome to the Eisenhardt Compound - Magnus shows the new Brotherhood his latest masterpiece, a home and fortress! *2010-10-01 - Dark Evolution Kicks off Their Tour - The opening tour of the Dark Evolution's second tour, and two things are discovered...they now have a mutant following and Friends of Humanity hates them lots and lots! (MTV: 2010-10-02 - Dark Evolution Concert Recap) Category:Marvel Retired